


Every Time

by blueswan



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just them in a foreign country in a city where no one cares who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by ruric. Any errors are my own.  
> Originally posted in July 2007.

They've got it all going on tonight. Girls, most in jeans, topped by tanks and flannels and a few sporting some sort of stretchy shiny stuff - he has no idea. Half the women stomping in time with the music are wearing cowboy boots, and a devoted few are wearing what looks like authentic Stetsons. Girls with long hair or short hair, fat girls and model wannabes, tall and petite girls, blondes, brunettes and some scary red-haired chicks. Half the women are done up to the nines, the others maybe conceded to use their ancient tube of Great Lash and some lip-gloss; everyone of them, their make up smeared as the heat rises in the tiny room. A heady blend of hair products and shampoo, beer and booze, and perfume and sweat floats through the air, tickles the back of his throat and he gulps a mouthful from the bottle.

Another phone in the air and Steve rolls his eyes at Chris, as they start the next song. He hears the high pitched squeals, the amused laughter of the more knowledgeable fans, and the steadily increasing number of voices joining in. He's been waiting for that fucking note all night; he nails it, laughs and keeps going.

It's a hell of a night. There's all the booze he can drink, weed in the alley before the show and if things go as usual, some giving fans will drop a little something in his pockets. There's more than one reason he floats so closely among them, all hugs and hands brushing their soft curves.

When only the most die-hard fans are still hanging in, he looks around and sees the guitars in their cases leaning against the wall. Chris is leaning there too, a determined smile resting uneasily on his face, holding court with a group of fans. They've been pretty blatant if the pink in Chris's checks is any indicator.

He's told Chris a blow-job's no big deal and god knows there are more than enough girls willing to keep a man smiling if he's of a mind. Neither of them seems to be these days.

He greets the women with a smile and hugs all around, snags his case and wraps an arm around Chris's shoulders. "Got to get this old guy some sleep or he's going to be some ugly tomorrow." Laughter rejects the notion and the women are walking them out to the street, before disappearing into another club entrance.

Alone. Just them in the streets of a foreign country in a city where no one cares who they are, and an arm slung over a buddy's shoulder doesn't have to be pulled away suddenly when you remember it's been there too long.

It's a hike, not too long though, and they are standing in the hallway and a choice hangs in the air between them. And neither can demand or tell or choose, and neither can ask the other to do the choosing. So they sway toward each other shoulders and hips touching, and they can do this for hours before one will crumble and pull the other into his arms to be kissed and touched.

Then keycards are pulled out and cussed out when they fail on the first tries to let them into a room. Finally, the light flashes green, and legs and feet tangled up as they trip into the room, bodies falling heedlessly against one wall even as cases are laid carefully against the other.

Palms flat over skin, skimming shirts up and off, fingers fumbling over buttons and zips and laces and fuck, he isn't ever going to sneer at Velcro again. Finally got them both naked and he doesn't have to look because he's known this body with him for years.

He's damned glad that because Chris has been focusing on his music most, there haven't been any trips to get waxed; that always weirded him out. He catches some hair between his fingers and pulls, then lays an open mouthed kiss over a nipple, reaches out and grabs the hand that was about to dig into his hair. He's played that game a time or two and Chris can pull hair with the best of the girls Steve's known. Steve bites at the fingers in his fist, licks each one and sucks it into his mouth. Yep, he's an oral kind of man. Good thing that works with anyone he's ever known and Chris is no exception.

Slides his arms around Chris's waist and pulls him close, hands grabbing at that ass he loves and pulling it closer. He's leaning back to kiss Chris some more and rubbing his dick over every bit of skin he can touch.

There's the bed and a hot wet mouth that sucks him down licks and tastes and drools some. There's a tongue that's not as hot, but it does stuff that makes him arch and curse, roll over and beg. There's a dick that's slick and big, it makes him bite at the covers and crawl to his knees and fuck himself back on it.

There at the end, Chris's hands calloused and just perfect, bringing him off with short hard strokes. Chris's husky filthy voice with the same stupid words – "that good, you like that?" Every single time he's got to say that shit, and every single time his reply is already cooling on Chris' fucking gorgeous fingers. It's enough to make him laugh, which he does, and Chris does too. Every single fucking time.

Soon enough they'll grab a shower or maybe in the morning. But for now, he's happy; got Chris sprawled over him, their legs tangled in the sheets, breathing in and out in perfect synchronization. This is what he wants most, this man and his laughter, their music, and the really really good sex. He's taken everything offered greedily tonight, and he'll do the same thing every chance he has. He doesn't believe in sacrifice or martyrdom. He breathes with Chris and gradually let's sleep curl around and take them both.


End file.
